Of Wax and Brothers
by flaafo
Summary: My first FMA fic. Hope I didn't go OoC EnvyEd Rated for the fight and Ed's foul language


"Oi

"Oi! Winry! Al and I are here!" a snappish voice called after just waltzing into the home of his childhood friend.

"Oh! Hey, Al, _Ed_," Winry said, emphasizing Edward's name like it was a taboo.

"What the hell was that for?!" The state alchemist's short temper was growing shorter by the minute.

"Uhh, brother, I'll just…" Alphonse trailed off, trying hard not to make much noise with the suit of armor his soul was attached to, an impossible task.

"Oh, nothing, Edward," The girl continued, keeping her head low and focused on the automail in her lap. "It's just that someone broke their automail, even after I told them not to put too much strain on it. Smashed to pieces," she tisked.

"It wasn't my damn fault! That creepy guy Scar broke it! He tried to kill me, and you only think of the automail?"

Al took the opportunity to sneak out without being seen.

"Do you know how long it takes to fix it, Edward Elric?" Winry snapped, throwing her screwdriver at the person bothering her. It hit its mark with a loud _THWACK_!

Rubbing his temple, Edward flipped off Winry and took an apple from the fruit bowl in the middle of the table. Why was she smirking like that? Crazy bitch. Carefully, he took a bite.

"Ew! What the hell, is this rotten or something?" Ed gasped, spitting out the vile taste in his mouth.

"No," Winry said smugly. "It's wax."

"God damn it! If you weren't a girl I'd kick your ass!"

"I don't think you'd be able to," Winry said, one-upping the famed Fullmetal Alchemist.

"Like Hell I wouldn't," Edward snarled.

"You're too short," she continued. Before Ed had time to snap, Winry danced out the room and out of danger.

"Uhg! That girl makes me so mad!" Edward muttered to himself. He stumbled out the front door to clear his head. Off in the distance, he could see his little brother bent down, petting a stray cat. "Idiot," he half-chuckled, shaking his head.

"Hn, he's not the only idiot, pipsqueak," an annoying, 'I'm superior to you,' voice called.

"What the--!? Envy! You bastard! I'm going to beat the shit outta you for calling me a small-sized shrimp that isn't as tall as a grain of sand at a beach," Edward cursed at the smiling sin, who looked unfazed by the threats. Instead, Envy smirked and dared himself to walk closer to Edward.

"Oh, are you, Fullmetal?" he sneered. "I'd like to see you try."

"Try? Why, I'll—oof!" Edward had tried to say, until a kick to the head sent Edward flying.

"Too slow."

In one fluid movement, Edward scrambled up and positioned his hands in a move Envy knew too well. A flash of light and the crackling of metal particles being rearranged to form a steel-edged blade made the homunculus chuckle lightly.

"Silly pipsqueak," he teased, using one of the many pet names he used for his (technically) half-brother.

"I'll kill you!" Ed threatened, a growl in his tone. He lunged at Envy with a somewhat of a battle cry. Envy gracefully dodged and countered with another blow to the head.

"You insignificant. Torturous. Little. Brat!" Envy punctuated his words with every bone-cracking blow he gave.

Each time the taller made the his mark, Edward nearly screamed out in pain. He was sure several ribs cracked in that last hit.

"How _dare_ you think you can come in the way of—Oh, you poor thing, you're in pain," Envy cut off his rage with a sort of motherly tone. Ed replied in a wince.

"I…I'm not going to lose…" Edward was struggling to stand up, but Envy had walked over and dug the heel of his foot into the state alchemist's stomach.

"Give me one reason. _One God damn reason_ why I shouldn't kill you right now," Envy snarled, pure anger seemingly radiating from his body.

Ed was going to answer, but Envy stamped his foot into him, and Ed coughed up blood, dark and thick.

Envy gave a surprised sort of frown and lifted his foot up. "You're gunna get blood on me," was his excuse. "I'd call for medical assistance," he said, ready to run off.

"Wait!" Ed managed to shout.

"Hm? What is it, pipsqueak?"

Ed's cocky smile assured Envy he'd have a better fight next time they crossed paths.

"Thanks for the warm up, bastard!"


End file.
